Dark Desires
by Hypothetical S.F
Summary: This is a DracoGinny fic. Ginny falls in luv wDraco and goes dark! WARNING MURDERSUICIDE
1. The beginning

**Hey! This is my first published Fic so Flames are welcomed. This takes place in Ginny's 5th year and Draco's 6th. Lets pretend that the Half Blood Prince book never happened okay. Okay. Remember everything you recognize belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. Even though I'm pissed off at the Dumbledore thing.**

**A/N The Italics are Ginny's thoughts but its written in 3rd person.**

_I wish everyone will just let me be! _

Ginny and Ron was staying Bill's house for the next two weeks while Mr. And Mrs. Weasley went on vacation.

"Ginny dinners ready, Come down NOW!"

"I'm coming Bill hang on a second!"

_I'll be glad when I go back to Hogwarts at least I know someone who loves me will be waiting there. _

Ginny made her way to table in the dinning room. Fleur was prancing around the table putting the food. Ginny ate her meal in silence wishing tomorrow September 1st, But it was only July. As Fleur broughtout dessert an owl came through the open window, dropping a letter in front of Ginny. She grabbed the envelope and ran back upstairs to her room and ripped the envelope open.

_Dearest Ginny,_

_Its only been 16 days since I last saw you but it feels like an eternity. I can't wait to see y_ou _again. He got into another drunk rage again last night and beat me again. But I'm fine don't worry about me. Take care of yourself and tell Percy if he touches you again I'm not afraid to go to Azkaban for protecting the one I love._

_Yours Always,_

_Draco Malfoy_

_P.S. Write back but don't sign your name I don't want him to find it._

Just then Ron came in very rudely and snatched the letter from her hands. As he read it he became very angry.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS!"

" None of your damn business! Give me my letter back!"

"No I think I'll just show this to Bill and see what he thinks of sister going out with the enemy"

" Sacre Bleue! What's all the yelling about!"

Ron and Ginny turned to see Fleur and Bill standing in the doorway.

"NOTHING!" they both yelled at once.

After they left Ron grabbed Ginny by the arm and slammed her against the wall.

" Now tell me what's going on between you and ferret boy."

" I trust him with everything. I have gave him my heart and soul. He loves me and I love..'

She got cut off by getting slapped in the face by Ron.

" Break it off or I swear I'll kill him if he touches you."

"He would never hurt mentally or physically like you are right now Ron!"

Ron realizing this immediately let go of her. And apologized. He gave the letter and left shutting the door behind him. Ginny grabbed some parchment and a quill and started writing Draco back.

Later on that night Ron came back into Ginny's room.

"What did Draco mean about Percy?" he asked softly so Fleur and Bill wouldn't over hear.

"I'm not comfortable discussing this with you right now Ron but maybe in the near future. But never leave me alone with him. Promise?"

"I promise. Night Gin."

"Night Ron"


	2. The Nightmare and Savior

**Hey people! I'm back with Chapter 2! Sorry it took so long but I had a bit of writers block. But thanks to my BEST PAL PUNK. I have overcome it. Thanks for the great Idea. If it wasn't for her it might've been weeks before I got this out. By the way, I'm in need of beta reader. If interested e-mail me please or leave it in the review. Thanks!**

After Ron left Ginny fell into an uneasy slumber. Nightmares kept her tossing and turning in her sleep.

"_No Percy please don't do this I'm your baby sister!" Ginny cried as Percy put a silencing charm on her. He looked down at her and smiled. _

"_You know you're my favorite sibling don't you? Am I not yours?"_

_All Ginny could do was shake her head no. She was cornered in her room and wandless because he had it. It was Christmas Eve and she was alone in her dorm room when Percy arrived. _

"_Come on Ginny you haven't given me a proper greeting. Come over here."_

_Ginny shook her head no. He was getting angry now. _

"_Stupefy!" He walked over and pick up her frozen form and laid it on her bed. Percy muttered a counter curse then tied Ginny to the bed. _

"_You know your such a pretty little thing. I can't believe I haven't noticed before. And were you expecting some one, since you put on this pretty little night grown."_

_Ginny couldn't see anymore because she was crying so hard about all this. She couldn't believe this was happening. He was her brother. Yeah she called him an a fucking git every now and then but she didn't deserve this._

_The next thing she knew was that Percy was top of her raping her. Ginny just closed her eyes until she heard someone yell "Get your perverted self off her!"_

_Ginny turned to see her knight in shining armor standing in her door way looking murderous. _

"_Expelliarmus!" Draco yelled at Percy._

_Percy went flying across the room and hit his head on Leandra's bed post(That's Punk), which knocked him out. Draco hurried over to Ginny and untied her. When he saw that she couldn't speak he said the counter curse for the charm Percy put on her._

"_Draco," was all she was able to say as she clutched him in a death grip hug. Draco didn't know what to say or do so he just sat there and held her close. _

_After a few moments Percy started to stir. Draco and Ginny let go of each other to look at him._

"_Don't kill him Draco."_

"_Want me to turn him in? Gin it's your call."_

"_Use the Cruciatus Curse on him only not too strong just enough to shake him."_

"_Ok. Get up Weasel!" Slowly but surely Percy got up because of Draco's command. "Now you must pay for hurting Ginny."_

"_Like you could..."_

"_Crucio!" Just as soon as he said it, he released._

_Percy just stared at him after that with a look of pain and hatred in his eyes. _

"_You'll be off to Azkaban for that one Malfoy."_

"_If you tell a soul, I swear on my mother's life that I'll tell what you did to Ginny. And I simply defended her. You have no proof that I ever did an unforgivable. Now get out of here before I go get Dumbledore and turn you in."_

_With that said Percy turned and left without ever looking back. _

_Ginny got up and walked over to Draco. He turned and hugged her. Ginny broke the embrace first and guided Draco to her bed. He looked at her and she started crying again. _

"_I'm sorry Draco, I'm so sorry," she cried into his arms._

'_Shh, it's not your fault its not your fault."_

Ginny suddenly awoke from her nightmare only to find Draco watching her sleep. She sat up quickly and hugged and kissed him.

"What are you doing here," she asked while lighting a candle.

When she saw Draco's figure she gasped. There her perfect Draco was covered in gashes and bruises. He had a black eye and busted lip. Ginny also noticed that under his cloak his shirt was torn.

"Oh, baby what happened."

"My father."

"Why?"

"Because he was fucking drunk and I wouldn't listen to him."

"Come on stay here tonight or.."

"Or what?"

"Nothing come on lets get you cleaned up."

Ginny took Draco into her bathroom and ran some water in the sink. She carefully cleaned his wounds. He looked so terrified. She took him back to her room and told him to wait there. Ginny quietly slipped out of her room and into Ron's room. She went over to his dresser and found a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. She went back into her room to find that Draco had already changed into his pajamas.

"You could of told me you came prepared."

"Hon, you should know by now that I am always prepared."

"Well, come on lets get some sleep I'm exhausted."

"What were you dreaming about?"

"That night."

"Well I'm here so no need to fear."

"I know. I love you Draco."

"I love you too Gin. Good night."

"Good night."

**Umm... What will Ron and Bill think of finding Draco in Ginny's bed? Well until next time on dun da dum Dark Despair! LOL just playing it's late and I'm slap happy. Ok remember I love reviews. If you love it tell me. If you hate tell me. If you wanna say hi then tell me hi!**


	3. The Truth

**I'm NOT DEAD! I'm just so, so sorry. I seriously did not realize that's it's been so long since I updated.

* * *

**

Dark Desires

Chapter 3

Draco and Ginny were woken up by an earsplitting scream.

"Holy Shit!" Fleur screamed. Draco fell off the bed and landed on the floor.

Bill came running in to see what happened. He glared at Malfoy and then remembered why he came in there.

"Why did you say 'holy shit'?" Bill asked Fleur.

"I hear you say it all the time."

"Umm yeah so um Malfoy! Why are you in my sister's bedroom!" Bill shouted angrily.

"Wait! We have clothes on! I swear! We did nothing wrong!" Ginny yelled jumping from the bed holding up her hands.

Bill looked at them suspiciously, "Well, you jumped to that conclusion awful quickly."

"Well what were you thinking?" Ginny countered.

Bill didn't answer. Ron came storming in the room.

"What the bloody hell's going on in here?" Ron shouted, "You all woke me up and - you!"

Draco sat on the floor and said, "Well good morning to you too, weasel!" They glared at each other. Ron started forward but Bill caught him by the back of the shirt.

"Please, Weasley, you," Draco struggled to find the right words, "suck!"

Ron lunged toward him but Ginny stood in the way.

"Leave him alone!" she said. Ron carelessly pushed her out of the way and swung his fist back.

Bill hurried over and picked Ron up.

"We'll meet you downstairs," Bill said struggling to keep Ron under control, "Be down there in five minutes or I'll let him loose." He nodded at Ron. Ginny nodded in agreement.

Down in the kitchen, all of the brothers (with the exception of Percy of course) were talking heatedly about what they had discovered.

Back upstairs, Draco and Ginny were discussing how they would begin to explain everything.

"Maybe I should go," Draco suggested.

"No Draco. It's all right. They'll never accept you if you keep running off," she insisted.

Draco smiled and replied, "Ok, I'll stay. But only because you want me to."

Slowly they made their way down to the kitchen where five angry Weasley brothers awaited. It was then Ginny noticed that Bill had Ron duck taped to a chair.

"So care to explain yourselves?" Charlie asked.

"There's nothing to explain," Ginny said looking Bill straight in the eye.

"Yes there is. Let's start with why you were in my baby sister's bed," Bill said to Draco hotly.

Draco started to say something but Ginny cut in.

"That's because he um . . .," Ginny started but couldn't find the right words.

"Because my Father got into another drunk rage last night and beat the shit out of me. I had no where else to go, so the only place I could think of was Ginny. We've been seeing each other for the past 10 months in secret. We couldn't tell anybody because Weasel would try to hex me and only embarrass himself,"

"Hey," Ron said through the duck tape over his mouth.

"And then my Father would come get me out of school to 'teach me a lesson' about how I shouldn't associate with blood traitors. Plus he would have paid someone too serious injure or hell possibly kill Ginny and I would never let anything happen to her."

Ginny bowed her head fighting back tears.

"Gin, is there something you want to add to that," Charlie asked coming over to her.

"No it's just that he reminded me of Christmas, Christmas Eve, last year."

"You should tell them Gin," Draco said calmly while wrapping an arm around her waist. "I'm here nothing can hurt unless they go through me," he whispered in her ear.

"Let's go sit down in the living room and I'll explain there."

Everyone followed Ginny into the living room, and took a seat (with the exception of Ron who was levitated by Fred) Ginny began.

"Ok, last Christmas Eve I was alone in my dorm, waiting for Draco to come over so we could exchange gifts while everyone else was busy. I was sitting at my desk writing a letter to Luna, when I heard my door open. I turned around and there stood Percy. I was shocked to see him there, since I thought he was at the Burrow with all of you. Without a saying a word he walked over and grabbed my arms, but I pulled away from him and he had me cornered," Ginny took a deep breath to stop her self from crying. Draco, sensing it was getting harder put an arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

"I started yelling at him to stop, but he acted if he didn't hear me. So he silenced me. Then . . . he asked if he was my favorite brother, I shook my head no. He told me I was his favorite sibling. Then he stupefied me. He tied me to the bed then unfroze me. The next thing I knew, he was taking off my clothes, and he. . . he raped me." Ginny was now sobbing in Draco's arms.

"Shh. . . it's ok. I'm here nothing is gonna hurt you while I'm here," Draco cooed into Ginny's ear.

The brother's just sat there, stunned. None of them could process the information. Finally Charlie was the first to speak up. "So where do you come into all of this Malfoy?"

"Well while he was on top of her I walked into her dorm, and saw that. I threw him off of her, then undid the spells he had on her. Then I Crucioed his stupid arse, threatened him and sent him on his way," Draco said while stroking Ginny's hair.

"I don't get it though," Bill said looking off in the distance, "Why would Percy do that to his own sister? That's just sick."

"Well," Ginny said releasing herself from Draco's grasp. "Before then he had a weird obsession with me. He would write me letters a couple times a week. And he ask me if I had a boyfriend. I always told him no because we were keeping it quiet, then he respond back saying 'why's that. You're so pretty you can have any guy you want.' After that I stopped responding to his letters."

"So, what are we gonna do about that little pervert," Fred said with a look to kill in his eyes.

"Nothing," Ginny said standing up. "I don't want anyone else finding out about this!"

"We can't let him get away with this," George exclaimed standing up in front of Ginny.

Ginny walked over to the window tears surfacing her eyes.

"I don't know what to do. I want him to pay yet, I can't let anyone else know"

Draco got up and walked up over to Ginny and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's going to be alright," Draco whispered softly in her ear.

* * *

**Ok. Yeah so that was chapter 3. Yea I know it was short and took forever to get out. I'm Soooooo sorry about that. I'll try really hard to update more! Cookies to those that review!**


	4. Author's Note

Hey readers!!

I will start updating my stories again starting next week. My muse is back in action. I have also changed my screen name to Hypothetical S. F.

Love always,

Ashley

BTW: here's a poll for you. What story do you want me to update first?


End file.
